Janey (the Summer Camp Remix)
by Nothorse
Summary: Just two girls at a summer camp. And neither of them would ever guess where they'd end up. (Remix of M. Scott Eiland's "Compatibility" for round one of the buffy remix)


"This one, I think know her. You have a name?"

Faith pointed at one of Dominique's phantom drawings, based on the Willow's scrying for all the new Slayers out there. The ex-potential turned Slayer looked at the reference number on the drawing and down on her list. She nodded and told Faith.

"Yep, she's the one I thought," said Faith. "Just haven't seen her for a few years. She still in New York City?"

"As far as we can tell, yes," said Dominique, "At least Willow's spell put her there."

Faith nodded, "Cool. I wonder what she's doing now."

"Morning, Faith." Willow steered skillfully through the slow motion battle that was breakfast at the Hyperion.

"I've heard you know one the newbies?" she asked putting down her tablet.

"Yup," said Faith.

"Faith?" Willow lifted an eyebrow.

Faith just grinned.

"C'mon, spill," said Willow. "Teasing like that isn't nice."

"Teasing? I just said I know her. No teasing anywhere. Why do you want to know anyway?" Faith said and looked over her coffee at Willow. "Want to make sure the fuck-up doesn't bring in another one?"

Willow blanched.

"No!" she said quickly. "You had some major issues and we all fucked it up together. But fucking it up together is basically the Scooby modus operandi, so no blameage there. I was just honestly curious. According to Giles potentials were supposed to be kept isolated from each other."

"Didn't have a watcher then. And Janey didn't either. At least she didn't tell me about any," said Faith.

"So how do you know her? And I want the juicy gossip here."

"_Juicy gossip?_ The White Witch of the West wants juicy gossip?" said Faith.

"When it concerns a seriously hot girl?" Willow leaned forward over her tea. "Hell, yeah."

"And what will Ken say?" asked Faith with a grin.

"_Kennedy_ has a thing for redheads" said Kennedy as she joined the table.

Faith raised her hands. "If you all insist."

"I met Janey at summer camp. It was the summer before Diana found me. I was in the system and for some reason I got lucky and was sent to a real summer camp. Not one for the system kids, but a real one, where the kids actually had parents."

Faith looked around at the other girls. Typical stuck-up rich kids she thought. She felt a little self-conscious even in her new clothes — provided by her case worker, to 'make her fit in'. She was sure that she would never 'fit in' with all those little girls. She was a year older than the others, but they had put her in that group anyway as a first timer.

"To be honest, I'm pretty sure the other girls were just as shy and scared as I was. But to me they were all stuck-up brats and Janey told me later most of them though I was an arrogant bitch who felt she was to good for them. Fun all around. Fortunately Janey was a persistent girl."

The first two days were, well not exactly bad, but they were lonely. Faith kept herself separate, sure in the knowledge that she was an impostor here, that the other girls would freeze her out as soon as they found out she was a 'system kid'. So she was determined to keep them from that satisfaction and stayed aloof and alone. She did enjoy the games when she forgot herself for a moment, but her self-imposed isolation kicked in immediately after. Until Janey.

Janey was younger than most, something that would have handicapped other girls but Janey just ignored it. She was thirteen, finally a real teenager, and she was determined to have fun and make friends at camp, now that her parents had allowed her to go. The only fly in her ointment was the older girl, Faith, who kept herself away from the others and didn't talk with any of them. Janey took it as a challenge and on the third day she sat herself down across from Faith at the breakfast tables looked at her and asked her why she was such an arrogant stuck-up bitch. The flabbergasted look on Faith's face was priceless.

After that breakfast Faith decided to end her isolation if it led to her being the stuck-up. She still prepared herself for the inevitable rejection, but picked up her courage and joined in, Janey at her side. Janey for her part was happy being friends with the older girl, especially as their late-night discussions included the perennial topics of boys and bodies.

"So you corrupted her, huh?" said Kennedy.

"Wasn't much to corrupt. The girl was pretty sharp and had read a lot. She was just, well, thirteen. But she definitely knew what she wanted," said Faith.

Janey announced her ambitions one night at the campfire. She declared that she would make the world sit up and notice her, that she would be star. The girls would have laughed if it were not for the fire in her eyes. Faith didn't even feel tempted to laugh. Over the past week she had gotten close to Janey and she didn't doubt the girl one bit. If anybody had, so thought Faith, Janey had the drive and the ambition to make it.

After three weeks the parting was hard. All the girls were at least friendly with each other and some had gotten very close. Among them Janey and Faith. Two days before Faith had even opened up far enough to tell Janey a little about her life. She had been prepared for rejection, in fact a small part of her thought the inevitable pity would make parting easier. Janey had surprised her by being perceptive enough to not make a comment except for the obligatory 'sucks'. The only thing Janey had demanded was that Faith would keep in touch with her.

"And did you?" asked Willow.

"Yeah. Until I had to leave. Afterwards things were to crazy for letters," said Faith.

"So, want to be the one to break the news?" asked Willow.

"You have to ask?" said Faith. "Just a question of how to get to the other coast. Still wanted criminal, as far as I know."

"No, you're not." Willow said, "I've checked in with Angel and Wesley. Being in charge of a demonic law firm has a few perks for friends. The trial has been declared a mis-trial after your age was entered correctly." Here she glared at Faith. "And don't think we won't talk about you being fifteen when you came to Sunnydale. Anyway. Your actions were reclassified as accidental manslaughter and you're free with time served."

Faith was speechless for a moment.

"I'm free and clear? Really?" she asked softly.

"You are. And you'll be on a plane for New York tomorrow if you want to. Did you really think we'd let you continue as a fugitive?" Willow's eyes widened at the expression on Faith's face. "You thought we'd send you back?"

"No," said Faith. "Not send me back. I thought I'd go back after everything's in working order here."

"Do you want to?" asked Willow.

"Want to?" said Faith. "Nah. Need to? Maybe. But that's done with now, right?"

"Yes it is." said Willow and changed the topic again. "Will you be able to find the girl easily?"

"I still have her address in New York. She and her mother were living with her aunt last I knew, so the aunt should know about where she is."

"Cool."

"Mrs. Watson? This is Faith Lehane."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I had a few chaotic years."

"I'm in New York. Is Janey still living with you?"

"Mary Jane, huh? I just hope I won't slip then."

"Could you give me her number?"

"Yeah, that's cool. I'm free after 3"

"OK, I'll be there at five then."

"Thanks Mrs. Watson. See you later then."


End file.
